The Hardest
by apikachudoodoll
Summary: Naruto mengetahui bahwa hidupnya sudah berakhir ditangan kematian. tapi bagaimana jika dalam kematian itu, seseorang yang sama namun berbeda dengannya memanggilnya kealam lain?./Kau dan aku, Atau bisa kupanggil 'Kita?.ternyata kita sama tapi berbeda./Chap3.Up/Semi-M./Don't forget RnR./
1. Chapter 1: Begin

**The Hardest**

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Naruto Uzumaki (FemNaru)

Genre : Romance-Drama-Adventure

Rated : T+ Semi M

Warning : Fanon, OOC, OC, kata kasar, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My Own

But this my story. :)

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Kau dan aku, atau bisa ku panggil 'kita'?. Ternyata kita sama tetapi berbeda.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _Nyanyian lagu mulai terlantun dari bibirku, bisakah kau mendengarnya?. Ingatkan akan hari esok yang tak akan pernah muncul di mataku._

 _Aku menunggu, aku menunggu…_

 **~. . . . . . .~**

DUARR!

BLARR!

TRANG!

Suara ledakan dan dentingan kunai yang saling bergesekan terdengar didalam Hutan yang gelap. Terlihat sekumpulan Ninja yang sedang mengepung empat orang yang merupakan musuh dari kumpulan Ninja itu.

"Serahkan gulungan itu atau kalian akan mati!." Salah satu dari kumpulan Ninja itu mengancam.

"Heh!, kalian yang akan mati." pemuda bersurai Kuning membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

Empat Ninja yang berasal dari Desa Konoha itu tengah dikepung oleh segerombolan ninja dan tampak begitu kelelahan. Salah satunya pemuda bersurai kuning yang sudah begitu kehabisan tenaga karena melawan Sekumpulan Ninja itu.

"Naruto, Sakura dan Sai. Aku ingin kita berpencar dan buat mereka terpecah." Suara berat keluar dari Pria bermasker yang tengah meringis menahan sakit dilengannya.

"T-tapi Kakashi-sensei kita tidak bisa sendirian mengalahkan mereka yang sebanyak ini, itu berbahaya."

Satu-satunya perempuan bersurai merah muda yang ada diteam 7 itu menatap khawatir Gurunya.

"Tidak ada pilihan Sakura. Kubagi kita menjadi dua, Aku dan Sai kearah timur, kau dan Naruto kearah barat." Putus Guru team 7 itu.

"Tapi Kakash−."

"Tidak ada bantahan Sakura. Cepat kita tidak punya banyak waktu jika tidak ingin misi ini gagal. " Potongnya cepat sebelum ada bantahan dari murid perempuannya itu.

"Sekarang berpencar!."

Segera setelah mendapat perintah, kini mereka berpencar berlawanan arah. Hal itu sengaja dilakukan agar sekumpulan Ninja yang bisa dibilang agak kuat itu tercerai berai dan itu memudahkan mereka untuk melawan. Karena jujur saja, ini adalah misi tingkat S. jadi musuh mereka bukan lawan yang main-main.

BLASTT,

SYUTT…

BLARR…

'Argh, sial..bagaimana mereka bisa secepat itu.' Batin Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura masih terfokus kearah belakang, Hingga perempuan itu tak sadar bahwa ada sebuah kunai sedang melesat kearahnya dengan cepat dari arah depan.

"Sakura Awas!."

"!."

CRATTSS!..

 **~. . . . . . .~**

 _4…_

 _5…_

 _6…_

 _Alunan melodi mulai terdengar, sang bulan menyinsing diatas sana mengumandangkan kejayaannya. Akankah kau melihatnya?._

 _Aku tetap menunggu, dan Terus menunggu…_

 **~. . . . . . .~**

"Ugh.." Suara rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari pemuda blonde itu.

"N-naruto.."

Mata emerald Sakura membulat saat melihat Naruto Tengah melindunginya dari Sebuah kunai yang kini tertancap di punggung pemuda blonde itu.

"Kau tak apa S-sakura?…Ugh!." Darah mengucur deras dari punggung kokohnya.

"Naruto-Baka!, apa yang kau lakukan?!."

Sakura mencoba menahan tubuh Naruto yang hampir jatuh. mereka merasa beberapa kumpulan Ninja itu sebentar lagi akan mendekat. Sampai saat itu tiba Sakura mencoba menyembuhkan Luka Naruto dengan cakranya yang tersisa.

Sementara Naruto mulai merasakan Energinya perlahan mulai terkuras habis, hingga berdiri pun dia tak sanggup.

"Kumohon Naruto, kau harus bertahan. J-jangan disaat seperti ini." Suaranya menahan getar isak tangis yang mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

"S-sakura jangan menangis."

Naruto mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut dan masih terus berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Baka!, Jangan khawatirkan aku…Hiks." Air matapun makin mengalir deras dipipi Sakura.

"A-aku…"

"Hahaha, lihatlah mereka sekarang." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

Dan ternyata para Ninja itu berhasil menyusul mereka.

Seseorang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin kumpulan Ninja itu melangkah kedepan mendekat kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Mereka tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang Boro-sama. Lihat si Kuning itu sudah terluka dan tak berdaya. Hahaha."

Suara tawa jahat dan licik menggema disekitar mereka. Para Ninja itu merasa puas bahwa mangsa mereka sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menggeram marah sambil menahan Luka dalamnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan,Brengsek?!."Tanya Geram Naruto.

"Kau itu bodoh atau dungu hah?, jelas-jelas kami menginginkan Gulungan rahasia yang ada di tangan kalian." Pemimpin mereka mengancungkan pedangnya kearah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Khe!, T-tidak akan kuberikan kepada kalian."

Luka di punggung Naruto mulai terbuka dan darah kembali mengalir dipunggungnya. Sakura yang melihat hal itu segera akan mengalirkan cakra penyembuhnya lagi dipunggung Naruto. tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Tiba-tiba tanpa diketahui Rambut Sakura ditarik dengan kasar oleh salah satu Ninja.

"AHH!,S-sakit lepaskan aku!." Sakura meringis sambil memegang rambutnya yang ditarik dengan kasar. Dia merasa beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas dari kepalanya.

Dirinya ditarik menjauh dari Naruto yang masih berlutut tak berdaya dan juga sedang meringis kesakitan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SIALAN?! LEPASKAN DIA!." Naruto meraung marah namun tak punya tenaga untuk bergerak.

"khu..khu..khu.. seberapa berhargakah gadis itu dimatamu, eh bocah?!."

Pemimpin Ninja itu berjalan melewati Naruto dan mendekati perempuan musim semi itu.

"N-naruto…Ahh!."

Mata Naruto memancarkan kemarahan dan kebencian Saat melihat Tangan Kotor pemimpin Ninja itu mulai memegang dada sakura.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA, BRENG−"

DUAGH!.

BUAGH!

"Ugh..arghh!.."

Tendangan dan pukulan dirasakan Naruto oleh beberapa Ninja yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Dasar lemah, hahaha." Cemoohan dan tawa terdengar begitu jelas.

 **~. . . . . . .~**

 _7…_

 _8…_

 _9…_

 _Suara detik jiwa jam telah Habis, Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Tidak inginkah kau berkata?._

 _Aku sudah menunggu dan akhirnya berada di ujung…._

 **~. . . . . . .~**

BUGHH…

Tubuh yang dipenuhi luka itu tersungkur tak berdaya di tanah. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan matanya seakan ingin tertutup.

"N-naruto.. ahh.. H-hentikanhhh." Suara lirih dicampur desahan sahabat musim seminya itu seakan memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

"S-saku-raa."

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu hanya bisa berbisik memanggil nama sahabatnya yang begitu dicintainya. Naruto merasa tidak berguna dan tak berdaya lagi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir disudut matanya yang menandakan bahwa hatinya sakit dan hancur melihat sahabatnya disakiti dan dijamah oleh ninja-ninja kotor itu, sedangkan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _"Buka Gulungannya."_

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara bisikan wanita di telinganya. Pemuda itu yakin tidak ada wanita lain disini selain Sakura, sahabatnya yang kini tengah menangis dan mencoba memberontak.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. Naruto mencabut Gulungan rahasia yang disimpan di pinggangnya, kemudian mencoba berdiri dengan tertatih.

"Heh!, masih bisa berdiri rupanya. Cepat habisi dia." Perintah Pemimpin Ninja itu.

Beberapa Ninja mulai berlari kearah Naruto dan bersiap memberikan serangan. Namun saat akan melancarkan serangan kepada Pemuda Blonde itu. Naruto membuka Gulungan rahasia itu yang memunculkan cahaya membuat Ninja-ninja itu terbakar tak bersisa.

"Sial, Beraninya kau!, Akan kulenyapkan kau bocah. Hyaa!."

"Matilah dan pergilah kalian semua ke Neraka!."

SINGG…

"ARGHHH!." Teriakan kesakitan menggema keras.

Seketika Gulungan rahasia itu memunculkan cahaya yang begitu terang dan membuat semua ninja yang ada disana terbakar, tak terkecuali Naruto yang memegang gulungan itu.

'Mungkin ini akhir hidupku. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi sumpah dan janji ku kepada semua orang. Maafkan aku semua dan maafkan aku…Sakura.'

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura yang berada jauh darinya, Yang kini juga menatapnya dengan linangan air mata dikedua pipinya. Tangan perempuan musim semi itu bergerak kedepan seakan ingin menggapai Naruto.

"Maafkan…aku." ucap Naruto lirih dengan senyum sendunya.

Yang kemudian semua menjadi Gelap bagi Naruto.

"NARUTOOOO!."

 **~. . . . . . .~**

 _10…_

 _Aku bahagia, karena semua berakhir. Kini kau bersamaku karena kita satu namun berbeda._

 _Datanglah kemari, peganglah tanganku dan akan kubuat Hidupmu berubah..._

* * *

To Be Continue…

Hai Minna-san, kembali disini bersama Apikachudoodoll…

ini adalah Fic ku Pair Naruto yang bergenre Semi M pertama. Hehe. (Tolong jangan di Judge/Flame). Disini saya mencoba membuat cerita baru dengan bergenre Semi M. karena jujur saya belum bisa membuat yang genre M atau lebih diatasnya. Mohon dimaklumi karena saya baru belajar menulis.

Dan Gomenasai jika alurnya atau jalan ceritanya masih tidak teratur dan belum sempurna. Karena saya adalah author pemula. Jadi sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi.

Nah, ini adalah kisah awal dimana Naruto akan berubah menjadi Naru(femnaru). Di foto cover cerita ini, Naru dan Runa itu berbeda. Kalau Naru punya iris mata warnanya Sapphire/biru. sedangkan Runa dia punya iris mata warna kuning keemasan. jadi tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya..

Jangan Lupa untuk Read N Review ne minna~.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Bye bye ^^/ *Pikachu~.


	2. Chapter 2: meet and Promise

**The Hardest**

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Naruto Uzumaki (FemNaru)

Genre : Romance-Drama-Adventure

Rated : T+ Semi M

Warning : Fanon, OOC, OC, kata kasar, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My Own

But this my story. :)

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Kau dan aku, atau bisa ku panggil 'kita'?. Ternyata kita sama tetapi berbeda.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tik…_

 _Tik…_

 _Tik..._

 _Suara waktu terdengar dan menghiasi seluruh tempat ini. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat pembaringannya._

 _Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti tempat dimana dia berada. Keseluruhan yang terjangkau dalam pandangannya adalah warna putih. Tempat ini berwarna putih._

 _'Ah iya, aku kan sudah mati.' Batinnya._

 _Naruto memandang lurus kedepan sesaat dia melihat sebuah pohon Sakura putih. Sakura Putih?. Kakinya dia gerakkan melangkah mendekat kepohon tersebut dan menyentuhnya perlahan._

 _Dia merasa begitu nyaman disini dan begitu putih tempat indah ini. apakah ini surga?, Apa disini ada ayah dan ibunya atau petapa genit?. Kalau pun ini surga, apa dia pantas?, lalu kemana Orang-orang tercinta yang biasa dikatakan akan menunggu?. Semua begitu terasa rumit dalam pikirannya._

 _Disini hampa dan kosong. Hanya ada pohon ini. Ya, Sakura putih yang indah ini._

 _"Naruto."_

 _Tiba-tiba Suara indah nan anggun terdengar memanggil namanya._

 _Pemuda blonde itu mencari sumber suara tersebut ke segala arah. Namun disini semuanya kosong!. semuanya Putih._

 _"Naruto." Suara itu terdengar lagi._

 _"Siapa?, Dimana?. Tunjukkan dirimu." Ucap Naruto._

 _"Aku disini Naruto."_

 _DEG…._

 _Jantung Pemuda blonde itu berdetak dengan kencang saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang di gelung rapi, Berbusana Kimono bertudung Putih yang begitu tebal tetapi sangat indah, serta wajahnya yang begitu cantik dan menawan namun begitu teduh dihiasi tanda cakar tiga dikedua pipinya dan sedikit polesan wajah menambah kencantikannya._

 _"Kau…"_

 _"Kemarilah Naruto." Panggil Perempuan itu._

 _Bagaikan seperti sihir, Naruto melangkah mendekati perempuan itu tanpa mencurigai apapun. Karena dia merasa perempuan ini bisa…dipercaya. Langkahnya makin mendekat seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang terus berdegub kencang. Sampai sebuah tangan ramping dan halus memegang tangannya._

 _"Naruto." Entah ini memang surga atau mimpi, Tapi suara gadis ini begitu lembut dan…Menggodanya._

 _Kedua tangan gadis itu kini menangkup wajahnya untuk bertatapan dengan perempuan itu._

 _"Siapa Kau?." Bisik Naruto._

 _Wajah mereka berdua terlalu dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing._

 _"Aku Runa." Balas pelan gadis itu._

 _Mata mereka terpaku satu sama lain. Iris yang berbeda warna itu terus saling menyelami satu sama lain seakan ingin saling memahami._

 _"Runa?."_

 _"Iya Naruto."_

 _"Kau yang berbisik padaku waktu itu?."_

 _"Kau benar."_

 _"Apa tujuanmu?."_

 _Naruto memegang kedua tangan gadis itu yang berada dipipinya, kemudian melepaskannya perlahan kesamping ._

 _"Aku ingin kita bertemu Naruto." Gadis itu masih terus menatapnya intens._

 _"Untuk apa?. Aku… aku tidak pernah mengenalmu."_

 _Iris Sapphire indahnya dia gulirkan kearah bawah._

 _"Kau tahu siapa aku." Ujar Gadis itu._

 _"Aku tidak tahu."_

 _"Bohong."_

 _"Aku…aku tidak tahu."_

 _"Kau Tahu Naruto, Kau tahu… jangan kau menolak diriku." Perempuan itu kemudian meremas pelan tangan Naruto._

 _Naruto diam tak membalas. Ya, dia tahu. Dia sangat Tahu siapa perempuan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, tapi dia menolak untuk mengenalnya._

 _"Kau sangat Tahu, Karena kita satu namun berbeda."_

 _"Ya, aku tahu."_

 _"Aku mengerti penderitaanmu Naruto."_

 _Perempuan itu melepaskan tangannya, kemudian membelakangi Naruto yang masih menunduk._

 _"Kau tidak akan mengerti."_

 _"Kenapa kau selalu menolak diriku Naruto?. Kau anggap apa aku ini?." Lirihnya._

 _"…"_

 _"Aku saudari kembarmu…Naruto."_

 _Naruto mengangkat wajahnya cepat kemudian memutar balik tubuh Gadis itu untuk menghadap dirinya dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya._

 _"Saudari kembarku?!. Heh!, jangan buat aku tertawa. Kau mengatakan itu dengan mudah Setelah kau menolak untuk hidup denganku dulu!." Naruto begitu membencinya._

 _"Kau tahu alasannya Naru." Nadanya yang tetap lembut terdengar di telinga Naruto._

 _"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan alasanmu!." Dengus Pemuda itu._

 _"Apa kau membenciku sekarang?."_

 _"Sangat."_

 _"Baiklah." Gadis itu tetap tersenyum lembut penuh kasih kearahnya._

 _Dengan perlahan dia menarik tangan Saudara kembarnya itu menuju kepohon Sakura putih yang tadi disinggahi Naruto Dan mengajaknya duduk. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya dengan nyaman ke dada bidang Naruto, Sementara Pemuda itu mendekapnya erat dari belakang sembari menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher saudari kembarnya itu._

 _"Kau dan aku sekarang tidak lebih dari sekedar Jiwa yang telah meninggalkan Tubuhnya." Perempuan itu menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong._

 _"Kenapa?, Kenapa kau mati?." Tanya Pemuda itu yang semakin berusaha ingin menghirup aroma khas bunga krisan dari gadis itu._

 _"Kau selalu bertanya hal yang pasti sudah kau ketahui." Saudarinya itu tertawa pelan._

 _Betapa indahnya suara gadis itu di telinga Naruto._

 _"berapa?."_

 _"Hmm?."_

 _"Seberapa Sakit yang kau rasakan? Sejauh mana mereka menyakitimu?."Naruto makin mendekapnya dalam pelukannya._

 _"Ah, mungkin seperti yang kau rasakan tetapi lebih menyakitkan dari yang kau bayangkan."_

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, hm?. Sebab itulah aku sangat membencimu Runa!."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto." Balasnya._

 _Kemudian keheningan melanda keduanya, hanya deru napas yang teratur oleh keduannya yang terdengar satu sama lain. Gadis itu bergerak semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto begitu pula Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tidak ingin Saudari kembarnya itu pergi._

 _Pemuda blonde itu ingin selalu seperti ini bersama Saudari kembarnya yang memahami penderitaan dan perasaannya. Karena seperti yang dikatakan Gadis itu, Mereka adalah Satu tetapi berbeda._

 _"Aku rasanya ingin selalu seperti ini bersamamu." Ujarnya membuka keheningan sesaat mereka._

 _"Aku tahu Naruto."_

 _"Jadi berhenti berlari dariku dan tetaplah bersamaku."_

 _"Tidak bisa."_

 _"apa?."_

 _"Tidak bisa, kita tidak bisa bersama."_

 _"Jangan beralasan lagi Runa. Karena sudah cukup semua Alasan konyolmu.!" Ucapnya dingin dengan penuh penekanan._

 _Gadis itu membalikkan badannya agar tatapan mereka bertemu lagi. kemudian saudarinya itu mengelus pipinya dengan lembut untuk menenangkan amarah yang sedang melingkupi hati Naruto._

 _"Kita tidak bisa, Bukan karena aku yang menginginkannya. aku juga tersiksa kita tidak bisa bersama."Ujar perempuan tersebut panjang lebar._

 _Mata Gadis itu berkaca-kaca dan tetap menatap mata Naruto yang tengah membulat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini._

 _"_ _−Sudah ku bilang kita satu namun berbeda. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu salah satu diantara kita akan menghilang selamanya."_

 _Pemuda blonde itu meremas pelan bahu gadis tersebut._

 _"Kenapa Selalu seperti ini?!. Sudah cukup semuanya!." Naruto membentak Saudarinya dengan emosi yang telihat jelas diwajahnya._

 _Entah mengapa saat ini Naruto begitu benci sangat benci dengan keadaan saat ini._

 _"Naru_ _−."_

 _"Diam!. Kubilang diam."_

 _Gadis itu tersentak sesaat, tetapi kemudian sebuah senyum kecil nan tulus tercetak di wajah cantiknya._

 _Perempuan itu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah pemuda itu dan mencium pipinya lembut dengan singkat._

 _"Ada Satu cara." Ungkapnya dengan senyuman yang tak hilang diwajahnya._

 _"Katakan."_

 _"Pergilah keduniaku dan jadilah diriku…Naruto."_

 _Dan Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa yang dimaksud saudarinya itu?, apa dia lupa bahwa dia dan gadis itu telah mati._

 _"Kau masih punya harapan untuk hidup, Sedangkan aku tak punya jalan untuk kembali." Gadis itu berujar seakan membaca pikiran Naruto._

 _"Aku makin tidak mengerti."_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. kemudian mengusap lembut wajah Saudaranya._

 _"Biar aku jelaskan... Kau tahu, kita sama tapi kita berbeda dunia. Kita hidup di dua dunia yang terlihat sama. Hanya saja diduniamu mereka punya kau seorang Uzumaki dalam bentuk Laki-laki terkuat. Sementara diduniaku mereka punya diriku, Duplikat dirimu dalam bentuk perempuan. dan bedanya aku tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali sepertimu. hal itu membuatku lebih dibenci oleh orang-orang desa."_

 _Pemuda blonde itu hanya mendengarkan dalam diam._

 _"Aku tidak bisa kembali hidup sebab kematianku adalah karena ulahku sendiri. Sementara kau mati untuk menyelamatkan seseorang. Walau tubuhmu telah hilang selamanya, tapi kau masih bisa hidup menggunakan Tubuhku." Lanjut perempuan itu._

 _"Jadi maksudmu aku hidup kembali menjadi_ _−,"_

 _"Ya, Seorang Wanita."_

 _"Tidak mau." Tolak cepat Naruto saat mengetahui fakta tersebut._

 _"Tapi tidak ada cara lain Naruto. Kau akan hidup ditubuh perempuan, jadi secara tidak langsung jiwamu akan bertukar menjadi Wanita bukan lagi Pria seperti sekarang." Saudarinya mencoba membujuknya._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menjadi Wanita. Aku seorang Lelaki, Jiwaku adalah Pria sejati. Lalu mengapa aku harus menjadi Wanita."_

 _Naruto tetap tidak ingin dirinya menjadi Wanita. Biar saja dia menghilang selamanya dengan menjadi pria sejati. Pokoknya dia tidak ingin mengikuti hal tersebut._

 _"Naruto…Aku yang akan menghilang selamanya bukan dirimu." Ungkap Lirih Saudarinya dengan setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya._

 _Mata pemuda itu terbelalak saat melihat saudarinya menangis dihadapannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dalam._

 _"Kau berkata ingin bersama denganku. Tapi itu semua pilihanmu, aku rela menghilang asalkan kau bahagia Naruto." Perempuan itu menutup matanya menahan sesak didalam dadanya._

 _Namun matanya kembali terbuka saat merasakan sebuah tangan menghapus air matanya, lalu Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya menyatukan kening mereka berdua._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu. Aku akan menjadi seorang Wanita untukmu agar kau tidak lagi pernah pergi dari Hidupku."_

 _Suara berat dan dalam pemuda tersebut membuat Saudarinya terpaku._

 _"Tapi kau tidak akan lagi mengingat kenangan yang ada diduniamu. Kau tidak akan mengingat siapapun lagi yang pernah kau kenal dalam duniamu."_

 _Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap pasti kedalam mata Gadis itu._

 _"Tak apa… disini aku berjanji padamu, setelah aku mengambil ahli Tubuhmu. Tidak akan ada siapapun lagi yang akan menyakiti tubuhmu, tidak akan ada lagi yang membuat tubuhmu menangis."_

 _Gadis itu kemudian memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sebuah senyum terpantri diwajah cantiknya._

 _"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Naruto. Walau kau telah berubah jadi wanita sekalipun, aku akan selalu mengangapmu sebagai seorang Lelaki sejati untukku." Mendengarnya mau tidak mau membuat Naruto tertawa tulus._

 _"Aku tahu Runa."_

 _Kemudian Perempuan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk. Lalu Gadis itu menarik kembali tangan saudaranya untuk berdiri menghadap satu sama lain dibawah Pohon Sakura putih._

 _"Aku ingin kau ingat bahwa aku akan selalu berada disisimu, kapanpun itu dan disaat kau tertidur kita akan selalu bertemu. Selama kau hidup maka aku akan selalu disini." Ucap saudarinya._

 _Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya dipucuk kepala sang gadis dan mengelusnya. Kemudian dia menarik kepala itu pelan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Gadis itu._

 _CUP…_

 _Ciuman lembut sarat akan cinta dan sayang di daratkan Naruto di kening saudari tercintanya itu. Dan tak lama wajah mereka menjauh._

 _"Sudah Saatnya kau pergi." Gumamnya._

 _Sebuah telapak tangan halus kini menutup matanya. seketika cahaya muncul ditubuh Naruto membuat tubuhnya semakin lama semakin memudar bersama terangnya cahaya yang makin bersinar. Dan hal yang terakhir di lihatnya adalah wajah cantik saudarinya yang tersenyum untuknya._

 _"Hiduplah…Naruto."_

* * *

To Be Continue…

Thank's to :

CacuNalu,Choikim1310,ShafiraAnggraini120398,JasmineDaisynoYuki,Fitri23,RavenMyta12,Himmmecchi.

Sesi Review:

CacuNalu: iya saya juga suka, terima kasih ya. Ini udah dilanjut. :)

Choikim1310: Ya seperti itu, semoga di chap ini sudah menjelaskan. Untuk pairnya, belum kepikiran. hehe. dan untuk sifat Runa masih misteri. Untuk tahu jawabannya tetap ikutin ya Chap selanjutnya. Terima kasih. :)

Shafira Anggraini120398: untuk pairnya belum kepikiran, hehe. Untuk tahu jawabannya tetap ikutin ya chap selanjutnya. Terima kasih. :)

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: Terima kasih, Ini chap selanjutnya. :)

Hai Minna-san, kembali lagi bersama Apikachudoodoll…

Saya kembali membawakan Chap 2nya. Ini dia pertemuan antara Naru dan Runa. Jadi nanti Naru sudah akan berubah jadi FemNaru.

Dan Gomenasai jika alurnya atau jalan ceritanya masih tidak teratur dan belum sempurna. Karena saya adalah author pemula. Jadi sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi.

Terima kasih untuk para reader dan silent reader. Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah review dan yang udah Fav/follow ceritaku. Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Jangan Lupa untuk Read N Review ne…

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Bye bye ^^/ *Pikachu~.


	3. Chapter 3: 'New'

**The Hardest**

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Naruto Uzumaki (FemNaru)

Genre : Romance-Drama-Adventure

Rated : T+ Semi M (17+)

Warning : Fanon, OOC, OC, kata kasar, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My own

But this my story.

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Kau dan aku, atau bisa ku panggil 'kita'?. Ternyata kita sama tetapi berbeda.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

BRAKK…

"Kak Tsunade, ada pesan dari tim kakashi!."

Seorang perempuan bersurai hitam pendek mendobrak kasar pintu ruang hokage dengan napas memburu.

"Bisakah kau tidak mendobrak pintu dengan kasar Shizune dan ada pesan penting apa?!."Wanita yang tengah duduk di kursi didalam ruangan itu membentak Perempuan yang merupakan asistennya.

"Maafkan aku … Tapi Kakashi mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada para penjaga dan ini diperkirakan adalah hal penting kak Tsunade."

Shizune memberikan sebuah gulungan pesan itu kepada wanita yang paling dihormati oleh seluruh desa.

Tsunade membuka Gulungan pesan itu dan mulai membacanya dalam diam. Namun kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi tegang, matanya melebar dan tangannya gemetar tanpa dia sadari.

"K-kak Tsunade…"

"Apa…apa ini benar Shizune?, apa ini Nyata? Katakan padaku bahwa ini bohong." Wanita bersurai pirang itu hanya memandang kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

"A-apa yang terjadi Kak?!." Tanyanya panik.

Dia merasa gelisah melihat badan wanita yang menjabat sebagai hokage itu bergetar ketakutan. Shizune pun segera melangkah mendekat disamping Tsunade dan ikut melihat isi surat gulungan tersebut.

"T-tidak mungkin…" Ujarnya lirih dan jatuh terduduk dilantai kayu dalam ruangan Hokage.

 **~. . . . . . .~**

Sementara di dunia yang berbeda, jauh didalam sebuah hutan terdapat sebuah air terjun yang begitu indah. Didalam gua yang gelap dibalik air terjun tersebut, Tubuh Seorang perempuan terbaring dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benang yang hanya diselimuti oleh sebuah kain putih.

Rintihan lirih keluar dari mulutnya sembari membuka pelan kedua matanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan penglihatannya. dan Hal pertama yang masuk dalam pandangannya adalah langit-langit gua yang gelap dan kasar.

Tubuhnya dapat merasakan dingin dan kerasnya tanah yang menjadi alasnya, Dia berusaha menggerakkan badannya yang begitu kaku untuk bangkit terduduk. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit seperti merasa akan pecah. Setelah terduduk, perempuan bersurai kuning panjang yang terurai itu menatap kedepan melihat sebuah cahaya dan mendengar suara air yang mengalir.

Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini, jadi dia mencoba berdiri menopang tubuhnya dengan menahan tangannya di dinding gua yang ada disampingnya. Perempuan itu berjalan tertatih kedepan menuju cahanya yang menjadi tujuannya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara berat nan dingin yang berada dibelakang mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?." Suara itu menggema bersamaan dengan langkah yang terdengar mendekatinya.

Dia menutup mulutnya rapat dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kain putih yang terlilit pada tubuh polosnya.

"Kenapa diam, hm?."

Tubuh perempuan itu menegang saat merasakan hembusan hangat di lehernya. dia memejamkan matanya saat tangan besar milik pria itu memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

"Siapa kau?." Tanya perempuan itu datar.

"Kau bercanda."

Perempuan itu memegang tangan besar yang memeluk pinggangnya dan melepasnya kasar. Kemudian dia memutar badannya cepat menghadap pria yang kurang ajar itu.

Disitulah dia melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan topeng musang menutupi wajahnya dan di belakang tubuhnya terselip sebuah katana. Bagaimana dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas tadi? Siapa pria ini?.

"Kau sudah mulai berani Runa?." Suara pria itu terdengar dingin tanda bahwa ia tidak suka akan perbuatan yang dilakukan Perempuan itu.

Dia bisa merasakan aura yang berat menusuk dirinya, yang dia yakini berasal dari pria itu.

"Kau siapa?. apa hakmu menyentuhku?. Dan satu lagi namaku Naru bukan Runa." Ia menatap tajam pria itu.

Namun tak lama tawa menggelegar terdengar di seluruh gua itu. Ya, tawa itu berasal dari pria yang ada dihadapannya. pria itu sedang menertawakan dirinya?.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Hah?!." Teriak Naruto.

Kemudian pria itu menghentikan tawanya dan terdiam sejenak.

Tapi tanpa disangka secara tiba-tiba lelaki itu sudah berdiri tepat didepannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, Pria itu membuka topengnya setengah wajah lalu menarik tengkuk Naruto kasar dan mencium bibirnya dalam.

"HHMPP…" Matanya membulat dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu

Ia berupaya melepaskan diri dari pria itu dengan cara mendorongnya kasar menggunakan tangan sebelahnya. Namun entah mengapa tenaganya bukanlah apa-apa dibanding lelaki yang tengah melumat bibirnya kasar.

Pria itu makin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan mencoba menelusupkan lidahnya, tapi sang perempuan menutup bibirnya rapat. merasa tak mendapat izin, tangan lain pria itu merayap ke dada besar Naruto dan meremasnya kuat hingga sang empunya memekik.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan cepat lidah pria itu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan membelit lidahnya mengajak untuk bermain.

Suara rintihan tertahannya menunjukkan bahwa dia mulai membutuhkan pasokan udara. Namun pria itu tidak melepaskan pangutannya. Naruto pun mulai merasa lemas dan tak berdaya, tangan sebelahnya yang sedari tadi mencoba memberontak terkulai dengan lemas, hingga pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Perempuan itu sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Tetapi saat dirinya telah lemah, pria dihadapannya melepaskan pangutan mereka dan meninggalkan benang saliva yang memajang kemudian terputus.

"Itulah hukumanmu Runa." Terdengar suara pria itu sangatlah dalam dan memberat.

Naru samar-samar bisa melihat pria itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mata pria didepannya penuh dengan kilatan gairah yang besar. Lalu ia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang mulai masuk dibalik kain putih yang menutupi tubuhnya, mengelus sekitar pahanya dan mulai merayap menuju kearah sesuatu yang sensitive.

Tetapi saat sebelum tangan itu sampai pada tujuannya, pria itu menghentikan pergerakannya dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto hingga ia jatuh terduduk dengan keras.

"Kaichou."

Seorang Pria lainnya yang berpakaian dan bertopeng sama dengan pria itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menatap Naruto dan pria itu bergantian.

"Aku menemukannya." Pria yang menyentuhnya tadi berujar santai dan acuh seakan dia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hokage mulai bertanya." Ungkap Pria yang lainnya.

"Kita bawa dia pulang. "

Pria itu langsung menghilang dan meninggalkan Naru bersama pria lainnya yang baru datang.

Tanpa berlama lagi, Pria lainnya mengangkat Naru dengan gaya bridal style lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Gua itu.

 **~. . . . . . .~**

"Jadi, Dia sudah ditemukan?." Terlihat seorang Pria bersurai panjang dan berkulit pucat tengah duduk dengan seekor ular melilit lehernya.

"Iya, mata-mataku melaporkannya tadi pagi Tuan Orochimaru."

"Hmm, menarik. Khu…khu…khu. Kau dengar itu Sasuke?." Pria itu terkekeh sambil melirik Seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk memegang sebuah pedang katana dengan mata terpejam.

"Hn."sahutnya, dan kemudian matanya terbuka menjadi berwarna merah dengan tomoe tiga

 **~SKIP~**

" _Naruto…"_

 _Suara seseorang yang familiar ditelinganya terdengar sayup-sayup._

" _Naru…"_

 _Panggilan itu terdengar lagi membuat dia membuka matanya perlahan. Naruto bisa melihat perempuan yang mirip dengannya tengah duduk disampingnya menatapnya._

" _R-runa."_

" _Ini aku Naruto."_

" _Apa aku kembali?." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya menghadap kearah Saudarinya._

" _Hanya sementara kau berada disini. Karena kau akan kembali lagi ke dunia nyata, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."_

" _Mereka?."_

" _Hm, kau akan bertemu dengan mereka." Ujar saudarinya dengan tersenyum._

 _Naruto menatap intens wajah Runa yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Kemudian dia menggerakan tangannya menarik tubuh Runa kedalam pelukannya yang membuat Runa terkejut dengan sikap saudaranya *ralat* sekarang sudah menjadi saudarinya._

" _A-aku…aku tahu Runa. Aku mulai mengerti rasanya." Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan isakkan yang akan keluar._

 _Sementara Runa mulai menatap kosong kedepan sambil membalas pelukan Naruto dengan Erat._

" _Tidak apa-apa Naru, Tidak apa-apa… karena aku percaya padamu. Kau telah berjanji akan menjagaku."_

" _Maaf Runa, maaf. Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya kau tidak merasakan hal ini." Air mata mengalir deras dikedua pipinya._

 _Runa melepaskan pelukan dan membuat jarak diantara mereka. Dia mengusap airmata dikedua pipi saudarinya dan memberikan senyuman lembutnya._

" _Itulah takdirku Naruto, itu memang sudah menjadi jalanku. Tersenyumlah Naru jangan buat aku bersedih."_

" _Aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum kecil._

" _Aku senang. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau sangat Cantik Naru, aku jadi iri." Runa mulai menggodanya_

 _Sedangkan Naruto mulai merasakan wajahnya memerah menahan malu._

" _A-aku tidaklah cantik… tubuh perempuan ini adalah milikmu, otomatis kaulah yang sangat cantik Runa." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesamping._

" _Tapi auramu membuat siapa saja akan terpesona padamu Naruto, sama sepertiku."_

 _Naruto memandang Saudarinya dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun sebelum Naruto akan melontarkan pertanyaan, Runa memegang tangannya._

" _Sudah saatnya kau kembali Naru, mereka sebentar lagi akan datang."_

" _Tapi_ − _,"_

" _Kembalilah Naru…"_

 _Tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur dan menjadi gelap._

Tetapi kemudian Matanya terbuka kembali dengan cepat dan semuanya berubah. dia bukan lagi berada didalam ruangan putih bersama saudarinya. Tapi dia sekarang berada disebuah ruangan putih berbeda dengan aroma obat-obatan yang dapat di ciumnya. Dia menyadarinya, ini dirumah sakit.

CEKLEK

Pandangannya dia arahkan kearah pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dan dua orang perempuan lainnya yang masuk keruangan tempat dia berada.

"Hallo Runa."

Seketika Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya menatap tiga orang yang menyapanya itu. Dia seperti mengenal mereka, tapi siapa?.

"Kalian…"

"Kami datang untuk menjengukmu Runa." Ucap Perempuan bersurai musim semi itu.

"Syukurlah kau dapat ditemukan dengan keadaan selamat." Perempuan lainnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lega dan bahagia.

"Kami pikir kau tidak akan kembali." Kali ini perempuan berambut cepol berujar tapi dia meringis kesakitan saat perempuan musim semi disampingnya itu menyikutnya dengan keras.

"Jaga ucapanmu Tenten."

"Iya-iya."

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu Runa?."

"Aku baik, Tapi K-kalian Siapa?." Tanya Naruto bingung.

"HAH?!." Sontak ketiga perempuan yang ada dihadapannya terkejut bukan main mendengarnya.

"Kami−,"

"Runa…" Suara lelaki mengintrupsi mereka, membuat keempat perempuan itu menoleh.

"Kau…"

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

Sesi Review:

CacuNalu: Thank you sudah mau menunggu. Bisa kok panggil Pika-chan.^^ Arigatou. :)

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: tetap stay ikutin ya chap selanjutnya. arigatou. :)

Hai Minna-san, kembali lagi bersama Apikachudoodoll…

Saya kembali membawakan Chap 3 nya. Disini Naruto diceritakan sudah menjadi Perempuan sepenuhnya, dan disini Umur Naruto dan Runa beserta Kawan-kawannya sudah umur 18 tahun. Naruto hanya lupa kenangan dan orang-orang yang dikenalnya di dunianya loh, bukan lupa sama dirinya sendiri.

Dan Gomenasai jika alurnya atau jalan ceritanya masih tidak teratur dan belum sempurna. Karena saya adalah author pemula. Jadi sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi.

Terima kasih untuk para reader dan silent reader. Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah review dan yang udah Fav/follow ceritaku. Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Jangan Lupa untuk Read N Review ne…

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Bye bye ^^/ *Pikachu~.


End file.
